Forest Fun
by Sonic Yaoi
Summary: After a fog causes him to get lost in the forest, Sonic has to wait it out. But unknown to him, someone with revengful intentions has a surprise for him. Sonourge Rape/Lemon/Oneshot. Don't like? Don't read! Don't flame! Enjoy!


**The fourth installment into my 'Fun' series. Wow, four already? Anyways, this was a request by Mecha bot 0.4. I hope you like it! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>(\Sonic's POV)**

Why the hell did I take that walk? I never knew, but one thing I never forgot...was what happened that night. It was the night I finally saw Scourge for who he was.

**(Mobian forest, =9:00 PM= \Normal POV/)**

"Whats wrong with me?" Sonic muttered under my breath, mentally kicking himself in the head. He was lost, and he knew it.

It was bad enough that he had to take the shortcut to my place at night, but with this thick gray fog covering the area, It was hopeless to try and find his way out, and he doubted anyone could hear me if he called for help. The forest ran for miles in all directions. And along with the fog, came the chilled air, which caused Sonic to shiver ever so often, due to the fact he was only wearing jeans, my shoes, and a T-shirt.

It was strangely quite. Not a sound at all, and the forest was so large, that even if a sound came by, it would be swallowed by the almost unbearable silence azure was currently going through right now.

"Great, I'm either going to have to wait until the fog lifts, or try to run." he grumbled.

He already tried the latter. It didn't work out. Since he couldn't see where he was going all the time, a split second could decide whether he crashed into a tree or not, and he'd almost done that earlier, So that wasn't an option.

Cobalt frowned, and sat down next to the nearest tree. He now had to do the one thing he hated the most to do. Wait for something. The idea was completely unreal to him, but here it was, happening right now. He shook his head agitated, kicking himself for making the dumb decision of trying to run through the mobian forest _in a fog._

He then let out a sigh, before yawning suddenly. He then shook his head yet again. He was tired? How could he be tired? Suddenly the overbearing urge to take a nap took over him, as he kept flickering his eyes open and shut, trying to fight it. The attempt was practically futile, as he was asleep in less than a minute.

**(Thirty minutes later)**

He then suddenly woke up. Sonic then sat up, and looked around for something, but saw nothing. The blue hedgehog then frowned, as he thought he had heard something, like a twig snapping. He then thought he was imagining it, since he saw nothing, but then again, maybe it wasn't? The fog seemed thicker than before, so he couldn't see anything.

He then heard a crack of a twig, and raised his head, glancing to his right. There it was again, but this time he was sure it was real. All he saw at first was a thick fog. But something was there, he knew it too. Sonic then stood up.

"Who's there?" Sonic asked. No reply.

I then growled. "Who the hell's out there?" he shouted.

After a period of silence, he was about to give up, when a voice replied.

"Hello Sonic..." it muttered.

The blue furry frowned again. He knew the voice from somewhere, but he couldn't place it too a face.

"Who are you?" Sonic then asked.

A silhouette then appeared in the dense fog. It looked almost like...like me! He then stepped close enough to where I could see his lime green fur. He was sporting shades, his signature jacket, and black denim pants, and an evil smirk on his face.

"I'm the scourge of your existence." the figure told him with a smirk.

"Scourge?" Sonic asked, confused slightly. Why the hell was he here? Probably wanted to pick a fight, but at this time?

"That's me." lime told azure, with a chuckle. Sonic then got into his fighting position. Whatever he wanted wasn't going to be good.

"What do you want?" Sonic asked, ready for anything.

"Nothing much, just that Fiona dumped me a few days back. Thought I'd pay you a visit. Maybe get a little revenge." Scourge muttered.

"And I'll be glad to shove that attempt down your throat." Sonic retorted, sporting a smirk of his own.

"We'll see about that. I have plans for you when I'm done. Heheh.." Scourge taunted.

Then it began. Scourge ran at Sonic quickly, his fist reared back, and swung. Sonic quickly shifted his weight to the right, and the fist almost grazed his head, flying past him. Cobalt then grabbed Scourge, and then his back leg, and flipped him over, sending him crashing on his back.

"Big words from a big mouth. I didn't expect more." Sonic told him.

Sonic was then caught off guard, as Scourge then pushed himself up, and swung his leg crashing into Sonic's, sending him toppling backwards. Scourge then jumped on top of him, and slammed his fist into the side of the blue speedster's head, and he let out a heavy grunt, and was dazed for quite a few seconds.

"Shit..." Azure groaned, trying to sit up, but received another punch in the face for his troubles.

"Stay down. Like I said, I have plans for you." Scourge told him.

"Like what?" Sonic asked, confused. Sonic then opened his eyes, and there was Scourge. his vision was fuzzy and uncoordinated though, but he could tell Scourge was still there.

Suddenly, scourge then rolled Sonic over, and pulled his hands together, and then Sonic felt something cold wrapped around his wrists, and then a loud, audible _click_ sounded. Sonic couldn't believe it at first. Scourge had handcuffed him!

"Hey, what gives!" Sonic then shouted, slightly freaking out at the new bonds that held his wrists together.

Scourge then slammed his fist into Sonic's back, causing him to let out a cry of pain. Sonic then unclenched his eyes, and glanced around.

"Shouting isn't going to help you Sonic. Were almost more then a dozen miles away from civilization in every direction, and I highly doubt anyone is close enough to hear you." he taunted.

"Why?" Sonic asked, still confused at why he was doing this.

"Well, lets just say I want to have a little 'fun' since Fiona left me." Scourge told his cobalt captive.

"What In the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sonic asked, agitated.

"Heheh, I mean I haven't had any 'fun', and even though your a guy, I might make an exception." Scourge told him.

_Wait..._ Sonic then thought. _He doesn't mean-!_ Sonic then realized what Scourge had meant by that, and then his panic switch flicked on. Sonic just wasn't going to let Scourge rape him! Sonic never even knew Scourge was gay!

"Get the hell off of me!" Sonic shouted, flailing his legs and arms around, trying to break free.

Scourge's only reply was another swift punch to his back, and Sonic let out a loud grunt, his head slumping to the ground.

"What's the fun in that?" the green hedgehog then asked.

Azure then felt something grab the rim of his pants, and tried to do something, anything to get Scourge to stop, but the hand on my back kept him firmly pinned. The next thing Sonic knew, he was naked to the waist down, only his white T-shirt left on his body.

"Scourge, please don't do this..." Sonic told him, nearly begged him.

"Too bad, I've made up my mind. I need some satisfaction for the evening, and your my bitch for the night." Scourge growled, hitting Sonic in the back of the head.

Scourge then pulled down his own pants, then his boxers, showing his all too hard member. Sonic looked away, not wanting to see it, not wanting to see anything anymore. He was hoping this was all just an extremely bad dream, and that he'd wake up soon enough. But he knew he wasn't and that this really was happening.

"Heheh, this is going to be fun. But not for you of course." Scourge taunted. "Or maybe you like this, don't you bitch?" Scourge asked.

Sonic was silent, feeling humiliated. Just the way Scourge wanted it. Scourge then positioned his throbbing length behind Sonic's ass, and thrust his hips forward, sliding it in.

Sonic then cried out in pain, lurching forward slightly, his face inches from the grass under him. Scourge then smirked, and without hesitation, kept thrusting in and out of Sonic's ass.

"Agh! Dammit this hurts!" Sonic shouted. He had been in pain before, plenty of times. In fact, he had lost count of the hundreds of times in his life he had experienced pain, both mental and physical. But nothing, nothing seemed to compare to this.

"Good!" Scourge shouted, thrusting harder. The lime hedgehog was enjoying Sonic's current state, as Sonic's cries of pain soon turned into slight whimpers.

Sonic felt like he was being ripped apart, and almost screamed as the green hedgehog speeded up. Then suddenly Scourge hit something, and Sonic's eyes widened, and he broke out into a loud moan.

"I see your liking this now." Scourge muttered, adding a chuckle to it.

"Sh-shut up!" Sonic retorted.

Scourge then slammed back into that exact spot again, and another loud moan escaped Sonic's lips. He then kept ramming into it, creating the feeling of ecstasy that Sonic has felt just seconds before. After a minute or two, Sonic was almost driven over the edge, his moans turning into screams of pleasure, when suddenly, Scourge stopped.

"Huh?" Sonic muttered, frowning at the fact that Scourge had stopped.

"You like this don't you?" Scourge asked, a dark smile reaching his lips.

"N-no." Sonic told him, lying.

"Well.." Scourge started, lifting his shades up slightly, sliding out slightly. "I guess I don't need to keep going then-"

"Wait!" Sonic told him.

"Hm?" Scourge mumbled, his smile getting wider.

"I-I do like it." Sonic admitted, his cheeks reddening.

"Now tell me that you want this." Scourge told him.

After a period of silence, Scourge sighed heavily, and rolled his eyes, slowly sliding his hips away even more.

"No!" Sonic told him, stopping Scourge in his tracks. "I want it. Okay?" Sonic muttered, feeling extremely flustered.

"Thought so." Scourge stated, a devious smirk reaching his lips.

Scourge then slide his hips back in quickly, and kept doing so, thrusting harder and harder as he continued, as the blue hedgehog in front of him let out moans of enjoyment, and they got louder by the second.

"Damn, your so tight!" Scourge said out loud, not caring how loud his voice was. Not like anyone could hear them.

Sonic's only replies were heavy pants and more moaning, which seemed to thoroughly satisfy Scourge. This spurred him on too, causing him to speed up, ramming as hard as he could. Sudden screams of pleasure overtook the cobalt hedgehog, as he clenched his eyes shut. For something so wrong, it felt so good to him. Scourge then felt his stomach tighten, and he held it in for a second longer.

"Ready bitch?" Scourge asked.

Before Sonic could reply, the lime hedgehog then spilled his load into Azure, causing a small moan as warmness filled him. Sonic couldn't believe it. He was just raped, by scourge, his worst enemy, and he enjoyed it too. The thought horrified him, but he knew it was true. It just happened. He then looked back at Scourge, who then grinned.

"Now what..?" Sonic asked, scared to know the answer.

" I have some ideas. But maybe I was a little too rough on you." Scourge muttered, pulling his length out of him, and turning the cobalt hedgehog over, so his back was against the ground. Sonic was confused at what the green hedgehog was doing at first. Sonic tugged at the handcuffs. No use. "but then again, I'm not. And maybe another time."

Scourge then raised hist fist over his fist, and Sonic's eyes widened. The green hedgehog then brought it down, slamming it into the side of Sonic's head, and darkness followed. Scourge then smirked.

**(An hour later)**

Azures eyes slowly flickered open, as he then sat up, rubbing the side of his head, which a steady pain erupted from. He let out a groan of pain, and tried to stand up. He looked down at himself and noticed he was fully dressed, and his handcuffs were gone.

"what the..?" Sonic muttered, confusion racking his brain at the current moment. He then wondered if it was a dream, but when he took a step forward, a pain in his backside told him otherwise, as he groaned in pain for the second time, almost falling forward.

He then glanced around, noticing the fog had lifted and smirked.

_oddest way I ever waited for something, but I guess it wasn't that bad._ Sonic thought, a heavy blush covering his face as he remembered what had happened. Sonic then sighed, and shrugged off his pain, and readied himself, speeding through the trees, the only reminder of him being there a dust trail, slowly settling onto the earth.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if I did well on this one. I honestly can't tell. (Then again, I never can) So Leave your opinion in a review, and I would really appreciate it, so I can make my new stories better for you. Thanks for reading, and I'll be coming out with another story soon!<strong>


End file.
